comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tandy Bowen
Tandy Bowen was a street level crime fighter who would often times be along with her trusted companion Cloak. Biography Early life Tandy Bowen was born in Shaker Heights, Ohio, an affluent suburb of Cleveland. Bowen's mother, Melissa, was a celebrated and self-centered model who had become rich not only from her own career but also from receiving her previous husband's estate. Tandy's father had left for India seeking "spiritual rebirth." Subsequently, Melissa married Phillip Carlisle. Although kind, Tandy was still hurt by her father's leaving and did not accept Phillip. Her mother also neglected her. Feeling unloved, Tandy turned for affection to an older teenager named Rob Daltry. But when he left for college shortly thereafter, the despondent Tandy left home on a bus for New York City. While there, a man tried to rob her but was stopped by the homeless Tyrone Johnson. She bought him food and the two became friends. Personality and traits Powers and Abilities Powers Living Light Generation: Dagger generated a form of 'living light' which was actually lifeforce. She produced much more than normal humans do, but was usually conservative in the use of her powers. Overuse of her powers could be fatal. Dagger generates and stores this lifeforce energy automatically. If she goes for more than a week or so without using her powers she will become fevered and delirious, and eventually discharge her energy involuntarily. *''Light Daggers:'' Tandy can form 6-inch 'light daggers' which she could throw from her fingertips. Her daggers may automatically form under certain conditions, such as another person in danger. The maximum effective range was unknown, but the daggers seem to weaken with further distance. Tandy had a limited ability to control their flight and reinforce them by compelling them to seek targets. They can track a being, but it was most effective when searching for Cloak. Those hit by these knives have their own lifeforce disrupted. Dagger could then drain a portion of their lifeforce; enough to kill if she wishes. Normally she chose to leave them in a state of shock where they would see a vision of how their life might have been different. The experience was powerful enough to make most individuals rethink their choices, although a hardened criminal or evil being was unlikely to change their ways. *''Living Light Detoxification:'' Tandy's energy could also 'purge' a person, removing toxins, drugs, and other malignant substances from their system. It also had the capacity to cure certain persons of drug addictions. *''Living Light Manipulation:'' Sometimes Tandy could redirect the daggers after they ricochet, other times the daggers are dispersed if they'd hit a non-living thing. She could project her lifeforce energy in a diffused manner, allowing her to illuminate dark areas as if by natural light. Tandy could also projects her 'light' into Cloak's dimension to feed his 'hunger.' She was unharmed when traveling through his dimension and could pass this protection to others. Abilities Dagger was an experienced dancer. She was also blind for a time, so she knows how to move unhindered without being able to see. Strength Normal human female with intensive regular exercise, focusing on improving agility rather than lifting ability Weaknesses Nonliving objects were unaffected by her daggers. Transportation Teleported herself when needed. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Americans